Hidden Talents
by planetcleer
Summary: Mike has many talents, Harvey's just trying to keep up with them all. Marvey, slash, written like a year ago and never posted until now


**Title: Hidden Talents**

**Rating: T to be safe?**

**Paring: Hake, Hike, Marvey, Mirvey. Whatever floats your boat.**

**Summary: Mike has many talents, Harvey's just trying to keep up with them all.**

**Warnings: Slash and fluff, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or the characters, kiddies. Sorry.**

**This is my first time writing Suits, so… It might be OOC until I get the hang of it. Sorry! There was also originally gonna me some smut in here, buuuuut I got a little bored by the end of this. So.**

* * *

><p>Harvey ducked into the file room, scowling as he looked around for Mike. The kid was late on his deadline. Granted, only a minute or two, but damnit, the real world didn't accept late.<p>

He stopped dead in his tracks, however, when he heard… Was he right? Could that really be Mike _rapping?_ Turning the corner around a couple file cabinets, Harvey's scowl turned into a smirk and he crossed his arms, leaning against the side of the cabinet.

Mike's back was to him and his earphones were stuck in his ears, blasting what seemed to be Eminem. And Mike was rapping along. Quite well, actually, though Harvey would never admit it.

Eventually, sometime after Slim Shady began (God, Harvey felt a bit weird for even knowing what song it was), Mike turned around and cut off mid sentence, gaping at Harvey.

"Close your mouth, Marshall Mathers," Harvey's smirk deepened when Mike did it immediately, though he felt even more weird for knowing Eminem's real name, "And get back to work. Your files for the Starkey case are late."

xxx

Mike doodled. Mike doodled a _lot. _

Like when he was in a meeting, in the car whenever he and Harvey were going somewhere, even on the dirty napkins he got when he had lunch from a street stall with Rachel.

And honestly, Harvey wanted to know exactly what he was drawing all the time. So, while he distracted Mike with a kiss, the lawyer snatched up the paper that Mike had chosen to draw on that day.

While Mike squealed, though he would deny ever making such a sound later, for him to just hand the damn thing over, Harvey scanned the paper and nearly gasped.

Each dark pen stroke came together to make… Him. Mike had been drawing him. Really, really, _really _well.

"Mike… This is _good._ Amazing, even." Harvey praised, running the pads of his thumbs over the indentations in the paper. It was finished. Mike must've just been touching it up. "Can I keep it?"

Mike looked up, blinked, blinked again, and then blushed darkly, "What?"

"Can I keep it?" Harvey repeated, a small smile playing on his lips while he shook the paper to show what he was talking about, "It's brilliant. I never knew you were so good at drawing."

"Yeah, well…" Mike licked his lips almost nervously, taking the paper back, "I need to work on it first. If you want it. Because it doesn't look as good as it could and if you're gonna have it, it needs to look perfect."

"You're babbling, darling." The older drawled idly, eyes flicking up to Mike's nervous expression.

"Sorry." Mike picked up the pen and bent over the paper, fixing up the picture until he was satisfied before handing it back to Harvey, "Uh, here."

Harvey grinned and stood, disappearing down the hall of his, _their, _apartment before returning later without it, "There."

"Where is it?"

Finding his place on the couch again, Harvey smiled, "Our bedroom. Wanna go see?"

Mike grinned crookedly then, waggling his eyebrows, "As long as we can see it from the bed."

"Definitely." Harvey smirked, standing again and grabbing Mike's hand to pull him into their room.

The next day, when Mike woke up naked and alone in bed, he looked down to find a new leather sketchbook sitting on his chest and his now framed picture on the dresser.

xxx

"You _knit?_"

"It's called crocheting, Harvey!" Mike protested, frowning deeply.

Harvey snorted, nodding, "Yeah, right. Do you have a _crochet _circle, then? Get together with the neighborhood old ladies and trade colors?"

"No!" Mike pouted, turning away from Harvey to shove a dark blue scarf into his bag. Obviously giving it to the older man wasn't an option now.

"Aw, c'mon Mike, I was joking." When there wasn't an answer, Harvey sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he moved forward to bring Mike into his arms. "Mike… Mike, I'm sorry for laughing, it was just a surprise. I think it's cute, actually."

"No, you don't. You're just saying that to make me feel better." Mike replied, sulking. Harvey had pulled him away from the bag before he could stuff the scarf in, so now it was hanging awkwardly from his fists.

Harvey sighed again, kissing the back of Mike's neck before noticing what was in his associate's grip, "What's that, dear?"

"Nothing." Stuffing the scarf into his pocket in a desperate attempt to hide it, Mike blushed darkly, "Nothing at all."

As he reached into Mike's pocket, Harvey rolled his eyes, "That was a good try, Mike, really."

Mike didn't answer, just ducking his head and squirming out of Harvey's grip.

"This for me?" Harvey questioned, regarding the navy material with an almost smile.

"Maybe."

And then Harvey wrapped it around his neck, ghost of a smile stretching into a real one as he kissed Mike quietly, "I love it. C'mon, let's head out for some dinner, my treat."

Sighing, Mike's resolve broke and he nodded, face matching Harvey's as they got ready and left. It wasn't until they were trudging back through the snow from a restaurant down the street that he noticed Harvey was still wearing the scarf, and not once had he taken it off that night.

xxx

"What's that smell?" Harvey asked, emerging from the study to follow the wonderfully sweet scent of cake.

Mike looked up from where he was slathering white frosting onto a chocolate cake, frowning, "Damn. You were supposed to be too busy with work to come out here and look. This was gonna be a surprise."

"A surprise?" Harvey raised an eyebrow, gliding forwards.

"Yeah. For your birthday, y'know?" Mike shook his head and went back to decorating, "You're still getting a present, but a birthday isn't a birthday without cake."

There hadn't been a birthday Mike could remember without cake and ice cream. Even after his parents died, and he had to miss out on his mother's amazing cake, and Grams had been taken to the home, Trevor and Jenny had made it their responsibility to make sure Mike had a proper birthday cake, him doing the same for them.

"Oh… Really?" Harvey's eyebrow arched up again and he reached out to scoop some frosting onto his finger, only to have his hand slapped away by Mike's.

"Hey, no eating the cake until it's done!"

Rolling his eyes, Harvey retreated to the table, "Yes, Mother."

Mike just continued what he was doing, grinning and carefully placing the cake on the table when he was finished. He grabbed two plates and two forks before serving it, "Here, Harvey, try it."

"Looks amazing." Harvey scoffed offhandedly, now looking down at the cake like it'd just insulted him just to annoy Mike.

"It won't kill you, Harv. Just try it? Please?"

Harvey just smiled softly, forking a little chunk of cake and sliding it onto his tongue, "Oh, wow…"

"See?" Mike smirked smugly, feeling proud, "You like it."

"It's good." The older man offered.

"Just good?"

"Alright, okay, it's delicious. Like really good. Thank you, Mike."

Mike simply pretended to be surprised, blinking his wide eyes, "Did the great Harvey Specter just apologize? I knew you cared!"

"Shut up, kid, or you're not getting any tonight." When Mike squeaked and closed his mouth tight, Harvey smirked, "Good boy."

* * *

><p><strong>So, you like?<strong>


End file.
